


AOH:RE | Season 2 | Episode 2 | Script

by AttackonHeroesResurgence



Series: AOH:Re | Season 2 Scripts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Attack on Heroes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonHeroesResurgence/pseuds/AttackonHeroesResurgence
Summary: Insight into the TITAN initiative and the BRA Trio after their defection from the Legion
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: AOH:Re | Season 2 Scripts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591156
Kudos: 7





	AOH:RE | Season 2 | Episode 2 | Script

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support of this series and, as always, we hope you enjoy it! :) 
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with AOH:RE, please check out season 1 on our YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjrznmXzOZD6NfZ5AgkwRIzIyMhL_xfKk

**Started: 9/22/16**

**Finished:**

**EPISODE 2: We Happy Few**

**AoH: Resurgence**

**Original script written by:** Mari & Julia

 **Edited by:** Julia & Mari

**Revision by Julia & Mari**

**Produced by LunarSphere Productions**

**Pronunciation Guide:**

Mueller - Mool-er

* * *

 **SCENE I** \- TITAN HQ, Training Hall - INT.

The recruits of TITAN’s training program are sparring and conditioning as per usual. They are overseen by Mueller and the BRA trio. The conditioning is merciless and rigorous. Some trainees are struggling more than others. Mueller is pacing predatorily along the line of trainees.

  
  


**MUELLER**

[very by-the-book]

Remember why you’re here when you fight -- to remember the reasons for which TITAN so graciously brought you into its ranks. You aren’t here to fight for yourselves. 

You were brought here to act as TITANs sword, and in turn, TITAN will be your shield.

Perform as you’re expected to and you will be rewarded accordingly. Misbehave, however, and the consequences will be unfortunate.

[Ad - lib more TITAN bullshit; things about TITAN is the greatest power, blah blah blah]

**ANNIE  
** [scoffing]  
This is ridiculous.

 **BERTHOLDT  
** The training or the bullshit that Mueller’s been preaching for the past hour?  
  


 **ANNIE  
** Both, but mostly the training.

At the rate and frequency that training sessions are going, these kids won’t be of any good by the time Zeke actually has a use for them, _if_ he even has a use for them. What good is training if they all die from overexertion before even reaching the battlefield?

[pause, surveying the lineup]

I mean, just look at them. Sure, you’ve got the ones who are tanks like Reiner and can take hit after hit, but everyone else is fading fast.

**BERTHOLDT  
** Yeah.   
It’s… miserable for them. Even our training wasn't this bad, but then again there were only three of us and TITAN wasn't in the public’s eye at the time.

[they fall into a silence, watching the trainees]

_[Focus shift - One of the youngest trainees, Vanessa Todd, is facing off against a sparring partner two times her height and strength. She’s timid and tired, her attacks lacking in momentum. Her opponent takes advantage of her faltering stamina and swings at her with his weapon. The blade slices her across the cheek and she goes down with a pained yelp. A few other pairs stop sparring and murmurs fill the heavy silence in the gym.]**_

**MUELLER  
** [indifferent]  
Get up and get back in there, Todd.

[Vanessa doesn’t get up and Mueller starts marching over to her. Bert and Annie are more alert now, leaning forward in case they have to act. Mueller pulls Vanessa up, roughly grabbing her chin to inspect the cut.]

 **MUELLER [cont.]  
** Maybe I wasn’t clear enough.  
Get back to sparring, or I _will_ discipline you, and then you’ll really have something to cry about.

**VANESSA  
** [meekly; quietly]  
B-but --

[Annie is slowly moving towards the incident]

 **MUELLER  
** [threatening]  
Oh, so we’re talking back now, are we?  
You think you know more than me?  
[threatening chuckle - like the asshole he is]  
Well, we’ll see about that. 

[Mueller roughly shoves Vanessa back a few feet. She stumbles and trips over her own feet, falling. Mueller stands over her, poised and ready to strike at her.]

 **VANESSA  
** [terrified]  
No! 

[ _SFX - the sound of a hit impacting followed by a few seconds of silence]_

_[CG - Annie standing between Vanessa and Mueller]_

_[CG - Reaction shots of Mueller and Annie and Vanessa]_

**ANNIE  
** That’s more than enough for today.

 **MUELLER  
** [irritated]  
Troublesome as ever aren’t we, Leonhardt?  
You have no right to interfere with _my_ curriculum and I should report you to Zeke for this act of disobedience.

 **ANNIE  
** I said that’s enough.  
Unless you want to explain why Colossus’ most popular poster girl has a huge gash on her cheek, which, you don’t.  
You and I both know how much Zeke hates it when people slip-up, Mueller.

_[Mueller relents. He pulls away from Annie’s grip and whirls around, fuming.]_

**MUELLER  
** Training dismissed!

_[He exits]_

**BERTHOLDT  
** Come on, everybody out.  
Go shower and rest up.

_[The trainees start filing out of the gym]_

_[Annie turns back to Vanessa who’s staring up at her with wide, teary eyes. She kneels down next to her and scoops her up without a word. Vanessa is still staring at her.]_

**VANESSA  
** [quietly]  
T-thank you for helping me.

 **ANNIE  
** I didn’t do it for you.

[An awkward silence hangs in the air as Annie carries Vanessa towards the med bay]

 **VANESSA  
** I didn’t think anyone would step in… and I was scared that I might actually die.  
But you helped me, and it really means a lot. 

_[Silence as they continue walking. They reach the med bay and enter; Annie ungracefully plops Vanessa down on the examination table and goes on to rifle through cabinets, looking for disinfectant and bandages. Vanessa watches her from her spot on the table.]_

**VANESSA [cont.]  
** [casually]  
You know, you really aren’t that mean or scary.

_[A pause in the rummaging. Annie rifles around for a few more seconds before heading back over to Vanessa.]_

**ANNIE  
** Don’t mistake me doing my job for me being nice.

[She dabs some disinfectant on a cotton ball]

 **ANNIE [cont.]  
** This might sting a little bit.

[Vanessa lets out a small gasp as she winces]

* * *

 **SCENE II** \- TITAN HQ, Training Hall - INT.

Bertholdt has cleared out the gym and is starting to clean some of the equipment. Some people still remain, but they eventually leave. Only Bertholdt, Jesslee, and Darren remain. Jesslee walks over to Bertholdt.

**JESSLEE  
** [Teasing]  
Hey there Tan, Sweaty, and Handsome.  
Nice job with the show of authority today.

 **BERTHOLDT  
** It’s my job to keep people in line.  
It wasn't a show of anything, just my job.

 **JESSLEE  
** Of course it is.   
I'm sure Annie appreciates the help, Lord knows she needs it.   
[pause]  
I mean, we _all_ need help, but…you know.

 **BERTHOLDT  
** [a small chuckle]   
True.  
Anyway, did you need something or are you just here to hover?

 **JESSLEE  
** [Lowering her voice]  
Yeah, actually.  
I was gonna ask if you knew why Darren’s still hanging around.   
Did he get in trouble again?

 **BERTHOLDT**  
Why would I know that? Frankly I don't care at this point. He can do what he wants.

[Lowkey snarky]

Besides, maybe he’s just butting into people’s business again.

 **JESSLEE  
** [Snorts, then turns to Darren]  
Ugh, great, he’s staring.  
[Loudly]  
Hey Darren, why don't you take a picture? It’ll last longer.

[Darren starts walking closer]

 **BERTHOLDT  
** [Lowering his voice]  
Oh good, you've provoked him.  
Why would you do this to me?

 **JESSLEE  
** [Also whispering]  
What was I supposed to do?  
I didn't think he’d actually come over. 

**BERTHOLDT  
** [Still whispering]  
Haven't you heard the saying “let sleeping dogs lie?”  
I don’t want to deal with him right now.

 **JESSLEE  
** Well he can’t keep sulking around the gym like a creep.  
What if he’s up to something?

 **DARREN  
** I can hear everything you’re saying.  
Then again, you never were one for subtlety, Thunder.   
Never could pass up the opportunity to run your mouth, could you?

 **BERTHOLDT**  
[Tired, reluctantly dealing with it]  
What do you need, Darren?

 **DARREN  
** I don’t _need_ anything and especially not from you, Hoover.  
What I want is for you to tell me where the nearest medbay is.  
I’m going to check on Vanessa.

 **BERTHOLDT  
** I wouldn’t do that if I were you.

 **DARREN  
** I didn’t ask for your opinion.

 **JESSLEE  
** Van will be fine, she’s - 

**DARREN  
** [Cutting her off]  
Funny, I don’t remember asking for _your_ opinion, either.

 **BERTHOLDT  
** [Defensive]  
Hey, don’t talk to her like that.   
I hope you haven’t forgotten that she’s your superior.

 **DARREN  
** Just tell me where the Medbay is. 

**BERTHOLDT  
** No.   
Annie’s already going to be in trouble for intervening, you don’t need to be caught up in it. 

**DARREN  
** Unlike you, I don’t shrink away from the people I care about.   
I’m going to go see Vanessa.

 **JESSLEE  
** [Heatedly]  
You’re out of line, Schuyler. 

**DARREN  
** [Sarcastically]  
Oh no, Mundwell’s mad at me. I’m so hurt.  
[Huffs]  
Fine, if you dicks won’t tell me where it is, I’m finding it myself.

[He starts to walk away]

 **BERTHOLDT**  
Darren, I’m serious.  
Don’t go to the Medbay. It’s against regulations.

 **DARREN  
** How about you go fuck yourself?

[He leaves, slamming the door shut]

 **JESSLEE  
** [Yelling after him]  
Yeah, you better run, you cun - 

**BERTHOLDT**   
_Jess._

**JESSLEE  
** _What?!  
_ You think I should let him off for pulling that shit?

 **BERTHOLDT**  
Of course not. I just don't think it's worth the effort right now.  
Besides, it’s not like you have the authority to punish him.

 **JESSLEE  
** [With an edge]  
Just because I’m not one of Zeke’s trophy babies doesn’t mean I can’t make my own orders.  
  


 **BERTHOLDT**  
That’s exactly what it means.

 **JESSLEE  
** **[** petulantly]  
Yeah, well… I don’t see you trying to stop me.

 **BERTHOLDT  
** There’s no need for you to get involved with this.

 **JESSLEE**  
Well _somebody_ has to since you aren’t.

 **BERTHOLDT  
** It’s not like I want to let him do stuff, but I don’t want to confront him.  
It isn’t worth it anyway.

* * *

 **SCENE III** \- TITAN HQ, Medbay

Annie is patching up Vanessa, who won’t shut up and is grating Annie’s nerves. Vanessa, quite the animated talker, keeps squirming making Annie’s job _very_ difficult and trying on her patience. 

**VANESSA  
** [rambling, more chipper than before]  
… It’s nice here in Sina, you know? LA didn’t have a lot of seasons, which was nice, but also got really tiring. Sometimes the weather would be weird, like in winter some days could reach 80 degrees, and people would be wearing shorts in December. Weird, right? I mean, _shorts_ in December!

 **ANNIE  
** [flatly]  
Todd, you need to stay still for the love of Sina.

 **VANESSA  
** Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize.

_[She goes to dab at the girl’s face, but Vanessa starts talking with her hands again, accidentally smacking Annie’s hand off target. Annie sighs, leaning back in the chair she pulled up to the examination table. Behind her, the door opens and she turns to see who it is.]_

**VANESSA [con’t]  
** [sunnily]  
Oh, hey Darren!

[She flashes him a bright smile. Darren glances from her to Annie and back to Van.]

 **DARREN  
** I just came to escort you back to the residences.  
It’s been over twenty minutes, you should’ve been long done with getting patched up.  
[He pauses, glaring at Annie]  
She wasn’t giving you any trouble, was she, Van?

 **VANESSA  
** Who, Annie?  
[she giggles]  
No, not at all. Why would she?

 **DARREN  
** [unsympathetically]  
Because she’s a stone cold bitch.  
I hardly doubt she’s good with handling children.

_[A silence fills the air; Annie, too tired to deal with bullshit just waves it off. She tosses a small med-pack at Darren before she stands from her seat. She paces over to the cabinets, turning back to look at Van and Darren.]_

**ANNIE  
** Just take the girl, Schuyler.  
 _You_ can have the honor of patching her up _and_ hearing her blather on about… the weather or something.   
Get back to your barracks before I change my mind about reporting you for insolence.

[Darren regards her with a steely look, before turning his attention to Vanessa]

 **DARREN  
** Come on, Van.  
We’ll get you back and then finish patching you up there.  
You wanna walk back or do you want a ride?

 **VANESSA  
** [almost sheepishly]  
Darren, I’m not a baby!  
I can walk by myself.

 **DARREN  
** [joking]  
Okay, but I just hope your little legs can keep up.

_[He begins to leave, walking at a deliberately fast pace]_

**VANESSA  
** Well, if you’re _offering_ a ride… then I’d like a ride, please!

_[Darren lifts Van up on his shoulders and the two leave the medbay. Annie watches them go, feeling a small fondness towards them. She turns back to the cabinet, and begins rummaging around for salve and bandages to tend to her still unhealed burn wound]_

_[Annie seats herself and begins tending to her injury. She thinks back to her encounter with the Legion.]**_

_[Bertholdt enters the medbay quietly, pulling Annie from her reminiscing. She sets the salve down and looks at him.]_

**BERTHOLDT  
** Figured I'd just check in on you.

 **ANNIE  
** I’m touched.

_[She begins wrapping bandages around her arm, struggling to keep the gauze pad in place. Bertholdt takes seat next to her and takes over the bandaging.]_

**BERTHOLDT  
** I still think you should have a doctor look at it, especially if it hasn't healed by now.

 **ANNIE  
** You're probably right, but what would they even say? “Sorry but you're suddenly a failure test subject?” Although, at this point they wouldn't be too far off. 

[Bertholdt finishes wrapping her arm and pins it, sitting back in his seat.]

 **BERTHOLDT  
** You should give yourself more credit and respect than that, An. 

**ANNIE  
** Hard to do when other people take it for themselves.   
[bitter laugh]   
But that's neither here nor there.

 **BERTHOLDT  
** I suppose.

_[A silence falls between them. Bertholdt fidgets slightly, trying to think of what to say. Annie stands, pulling her sleeve down to cover the bandages. She glances down at Bert.]_

**ANNIE  
** I should go.  
Thanks for the help with the bandages.

[Annie begins to walk a little too briskly towards the exit.]

 **ANNIE [cont.]  
** I’ll see you. 

[She exits]

 **BERTHOLDT  
** [a little downcast]  
Yeah, see you. 

[Fade out]

* * *

 **SCENE IV -** Trainee Residences

Darren is staying with Vanessa after the whole training incident. Vanessa’s roommate, Mimi, is also in the room. 

**DARREN  
** And then Hoover told me I couldn’t go to see Vanessa.   
Who does he think he is?!  
Just because he’s Fubar’s nephew and his dad was a bigwig, he thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants.   
And speaking of doing, Thunder was bitching to me and backing him up that I shouldn’t go.

 **MIMI  
** Does that really surprise you?  
They parrot each other.  
It’s creepy, honestly.

 **DARREN  
** [Like the little girls in _The Shining_ ]  
Go fuck yourself, Darren.  
Don’t visit Van.

 **MIMI  
** [Laughs]

 **VANESSA  
** [lowkey uncomfortable]  
That’s kind of mean.  
I mean, Annie helped me and took me to the medbay. That was pretty nice.

 **MIMI  
** I don’t care if one of them was nice to you out of necessity.  
Vanessa, they’re mean people. It’s not bad to make fun of them.

 **DARREN**  
Yeah, Mimi’s right.   
If they were nice, we wouldn’t be laughing at them in the first place.  
They’re the enemy.

 **MIMI  
** We can only trust each other, Vanessa.  
Even if Annie did something nice, it was probably to save her own skin.  
That’s all they care about.

 **VANESSA**  
You can’t say that when that’s what you do!

 **DARREN  
** Excuse me?

 **VANESSA  
** Mimi, you wanted to find independence! You wanted control over your life!  
And Darren, you signed up for this because they said they’d give you a home and food!   
They aren’t the only ones looking out for themselves!

 **MIMI**  
You can’t just say that and leave yourself out!

 **DARREN  
** [Warningly]  
Mimi - 

**MIMI**  
The only reason you’re here is because you have no family left and couldn’t find any acting gigs in Los Angeles, of all places!

 **VANESSA**  
It’s hard to get work!

 **MIMI  
** Face it, we’re all selfish!  
We all want to save our skins.  
But you can’t use that to humanize Leonhardt or any of them!  
The things they’ve done are horrific! You know Jesslee used to be an assassin?! She’s _killed_ people, Vanessa! The rest of them are no better!  
Look what these “scientists” do to us!

 **DARREN**  
[Sharp; he’s irritated af]  
Guys, stop it!   
Fighting isn’t going to get us anywhere. We need to be better than the Terror Trio and the only way to do that is to work together and get along.   
They’re our enemies. We’re not each other’s enemies.  
[Sighs]  
Look, it’s been a hell of a day.   
Let’s just go have dinner and try to rest, alright?

 **BOTH  
** **[Mimi and Van]  
** Alright. 

* * *

**SCENE V - Experimentation Wing  
** Reiner is being used as a test subject of the Hybrid Serum to gather data on its effects, duration, and stability. He’s being made to go through different tasks and exercises.

**CADEN  
** Let’s run through Exercise 7B: Endurance and Strength.   
Reiner, are you ready?

 **REINER  
** Ready, sir.

_[He injects a Catalyst and his Hybrid form takes over. Dermal armor forms along his exposed skin and his eyes turn dark sclera. His muscle mass increases slightly]_

**CADEN  
** Begin simulation.

_[The scientists overseeing the experiments start up the training sim. Tangible holograms of cops appear and begin attacking Reiner. He takes them out easily._

_**VA NOTE:** Adlib fighting noises ie grunts, shouts, etc.]_

_**GRISHA  
**_ Frieda, what’s his heart rate?

 **FRIEDA  
** 120 from that round.

 **GRISHA  
** [pause, contemplating]  
That’s a bit high, don’t you think? 

**FRIEDA**  
Should I halt the simulation?

 **ALEXANDER**  
120 is nothing compared to the other numbers we’ve seen.  
Keep pushing him, he can handle it. I’ve seen him do it before firsthand.

 **FRIEDA  
** But --

 **CADEN  
** Ms. Reiss, are you implying that you know more about Reiner than his own father?  
We’re not stopping this simulation just because his heart’s working just a little bit harder than usual.

 **FRIEDA  
** [meekly and with a bit of uncertainty]  
Of course, sir.  
I’ll raise the simulation level to Exercise 9A: Advanced Combat.

_[Frieda inputs the new simulation level and 2x the holograms appear around Reiner who falls into a battle stance. They charge at him, their weapons very much tangible and able to do significant damage. Reiner almost struggles to keep his bearings. It takes him longer to defeat them and when he does, he falls to his knees, his body visibly releasing steam from between his dermal armor plates. He is panting, breathing ragged and stressed.]_

**CADEN  
** Heartrate?

 **GRISHA  
** 190.  
His body is starting to show evident stress.  
I don’t think it’s a good idea to put him through much more of this, Caden.

 **REINER  
** [wearing down]  
No, I can keep going -- I _want_ to keep going.

 **CADEN  
** They’re right, Reiner.  
We can’t have you tiring out in one experiment.  
You’ve done enough for tonight. 

**REINER  
** [hesitant]  
I - I understand, Sir.

_[Reiner exits the training room, his body is coated in sweat and he’s showing visible fatigue. Frieda hands him a towel and a spare white shirt. Reiner takes both, draping the towel around his neck. He forgoes the shirt, and goes over to Caden.]_

**REINER [cont.]  
** Sir, if I may?  
I was wondering why did you have them stop the experiments?  
I could’ve kept going.  
Was I not performing well?

 **CADEN  
** Of course not, Reiner.  
Ms. Reiss made the right call in having us stop for today.  
You gave us the results we wanted and more, but like all things using the Hybrid in experiments should start small.  
We wouldn’t want to wear it out earlier than necessary.

 **REINER  
** [mildly relieved]  
Of course, I understand.  
I’m just happy I can be of use for TITAN.

 **CADEN  
** [smug]  
Loyal as ever, Reiner.  
Go rest up. I’ll let Zeke know the results of today’s experiments.

[Reiner heads off towards the residences]

* * *

 **SCENE VI - TITAN HQ, Council Room  
** Caden is reporting on Reiner’s stats from the experiment. Discussion on the progress of the Hybrid; Zeke brings up older records that caught his interest and addresses Grisha, mentioning how it’s interesting that he kept the fact that his son was brought in years ago. (which leads into the plot of Episode 3) 

**CADEN  
** So far, Reiner has been completing the tests well.  
However, he still faces heavy fatigue after the tests conclude, so the Hybrid Serum clearly isn’t as efficient as it should be.  
How many months are you behind, Grisha?

 **GRISHA  
** It’s not exactly easy to keep to a schedule when dealing with something as finicky as this serum.  
We’re changing DNA, not someone’s hair color.

 **ZEKE  
** But Caden has a point.  
This project is lagging far more than it should. 

**GRISHA  
** We’re working very hard to stabilize the serum.  
There are more complications than we anticipated.

 **ZEKE  
** I can see that.  
Have you considered looking through the old project notes?

 **GRISHA  
** No, I haven’t, sir.

 **ZEKE  
** [Pulling out a few folders]  
I thought it might provide some insight, and boy was I right.  
Grisha, you never told me that your son Eren received a prototype of the Hybrid Serum.

[Roll credits]  
  



End file.
